weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Celia Hodes
Celia Hodes is a suburban mother and frenemy of Nancy's. She constantly criticizes her overweight-lesbian (and even hinted towards transgender) daughter Isabelle, and is stuck in an unhappy marriage for the first season and a half. Celia also has another daughter named Quinn, who, until the end of Season 4, had only appeared in the pilot episode. After that she's been mentioned as having been sent to boarding school after Quinn found out her mother was spying on her and knew she had slept with Silas. Quinn is almost never mentioned anymore. In the Season 4 finale her mother visits her in Mexico, only to get drugged, captured and held for ransom by her. At the beginning of season 5, Celia is eventualy released from the ransom after no one has responded. Throughout the season, Celia's jealousy for Nancy continued to grow. At the end of the season, Celia begins to dress as Nancy and starts to sell marijuana with a new team. After the fifth season, Celia was never heard of ever again. What happened to her is somewhat up-in-the-air. On the commentary of the series finale, "It's Time", the creators reveal Celia journeyed into Mexico and was killed by a car bomb from Mexican-gangsters. Other sources of the show said that, "Celia went back to Agrestic, and fulfilled her desire to be like Nancy by becoming a drug dealer."It is later revealed from a bonus video of season 8 dvd that she became the leader of a mexican cartel. Character History Season 1 Celia sends her daughter, Quinn, to Mexico after Quinn uses a nanny cam to tape her father and Celia's husband, Dean, having sex with a tennis pro, and purposely makes sure Celia sees it. Celia is also upset that Quinn had sex with Nancy Botwin's son Silas. She also switches her other daughter, Isabelle's chocolate stash with laxatives in order to teach her a lesson. Isabelle is humiliated when she eats too much of the "chocolate" and has an accident at school. She then retaliated by switching Celia's pills with immodium so she would become constipated. Later, Celia is diagnosed with breast cancer and undergoes a double mastectomy. While she has cancer, Celia's demeanor changes from uptight and judgmental to easy going and fun, but once she begins feeling better, she goes back to her old self. Season 2 Celia runs for city councilwoman and wins after Dean (her husband) forgot to submit Doug's "intent to run" paper. Doug gets back at her by making Celia nervous and forgetful when Celia is holding a broadcasted conference. Later, Doug, feeling sorry for Celia, gives her some tips to make her city council role easier. The two then realize that they're attracted to each other and began an affair. They carry on for days until proclaiming that they love each other and should leave their respective spouses. Celia goes home and announces her affair to Dean, and requests a divorce. The next day, she meets Doug and he admits that when he was about to tell his wife, Dana, he realized he loved her and changed his mind. Celia then breaks off the affair and returns home, only to be kicked out of the house by Dean. Season 3 Celia is divorcing Dean Hodes, and her career goes downhill and is in need of money. Dean gets into a motorcycle accident and Celia and Isabelle take care of him. Celia allows Nancy, Silas and the team to use Celia's new house (the one Sullivan Groff gave her, using a dummy corp for the lease) for a grow house. After Doug Wilson steals a cross off the Majestic church, he stashes it in Celia's house. When the fire breaks out and everyone evacuates, the police find the cross and the pot and arrest Celia. Season 4 Celia is released from prison and has a chance to clear her name by spying on Nancy to prove she's a drug dealer. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT8MuPPpQWg) Celia makes amends with Nancy, who gets her a job at the maternity store Nancy works at. She becomes addicted to cocaine and goes to rehab. As part of an amends operation, Celia goes to Mexico to apologize to Quinn. Quinn kidnaps her and holds her hostage for money. Season 5 Celia's daughter, Quinn, and her husband attempt to hold her for a ransom. Of which all Celia's known contacts refuse. While attempting to sell Celia's organs on the black market, they learn that she's had Chemotherapy. Unfortunately for them, since she's had chemotherapy, her organs are tainted. Quinn storms out on her husband, leaving him and Celia alone. With nowhere to go and no one to call, attempts to help out around Quinn's husband. Eventually being knocked out and sent back to America, where she ends up Nancy's burden once more. Living in the garage of Lenny (Nancy's father in-law who hates her and only refers to her as "not Francy") and his mother, solely referred to as "Bubby", where Nancy, Doug, Andy, and the children are staying. She finds work selling "You're Pretty" Cosmetics, but fails miserably. Using the confiscated weed from Silas' and Doug's, now busted and defunct, dispensary; Celia tries her hand at low level drug dealing, selling different strains/amounts with different varieties of Cosmetics. Her recent sales momentum garners the attention of her openly homosexual supervisor. A mutual lust for money and vanity brings the two together in a short-lived fling. Season 7 Four years have gone by since we have seen Celia, and she is still nowhere to be found. However, when Nancy and Silas journey back to California to see Heylia, who is living with Dean, Dean is worried that Celia is with Nancy. Season 8 Celia has not returned, but when the Botwins return to Regrestic, Pam reveals she has not heard from Celia and Nancy in "at least a year" (though it has been at least 6 years, counting the season 7 time jump). Though Celia is never heard from again. Her whereabouts are never disclosed. Category:LGBT Characters